(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lockable pressure adjustment seat of a fitness apparatus, and more particularly, to one allow separate operation of angle adjustment and locking to improve locking safety.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The seat back of a seat adapted to a fitness apparatus is usually can be adjusted for its inclination as desired by the individual user. A conventional seat back adjustment comprises a pressure bar disposed to the bottom of a cushion of the seat. The pressure bar is linked to the seat back. An adjusting handle is provided to control the pressurization and pressure release of the pressure bar so as to adjust the inclination of the seat back. Once the desired inclination is attained, the seat back is secured in position by turning the handle.
The prior art operates on the pressure bar to adjust the inclination of the seat back and the inclination is secured in position also by operating the pressure bar; that is, the adjustment and the positioning of the seat back is done by the same handle in the prior art. When the user is sitting on the seat of the fitness apparatus, he/she may touch the handle by accident to release the pressure bar and the seat back immediately goes for automatic adjustment; so that the user can be easily hurt by the seat back or having his/her muscle strained by sudden exertion of force.